


gay

by eggslut420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420
Summary: you are gay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	gay

you are homosexual


End file.
